A Life Unexpected
by atharrixrdan-archive
Summary: Post 5x06. When Emily begins to feel a sharp pain on the way to the ARC Menagerie, she has no idea that both her life and Matt's is about to change, as her water breaks while she and Abby are talking. First Primeval Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Life Unexpected

**Fandom**: Primeval

**Character(s):** Emily Merchant; Abby Maitland; Matt Anderson; Connor Temple; Jess Parker; Hilary Becker; James Lester.

**Pairings**: Memily; Conby; Jecker

**Rating**: G (K+)

**Summary**: Post 5x06. When Emily begins to feel a sharp pain on the way to the ARC Menagerie, she has no idea that both her life and Matt's is about to change, as her water breaks while she and Abby are talking. First Primeval Fic.

**Author's Note**: This idea came out of nowhere, so forgive me if it appears rushed. Let me know what you think, as I have never written for Primeval before, and let me know if you would like to read more.

* * *

><p>Emily Merchant let out a gasp, as her hand went to her abdomen. The pain had been so sharp and sudden, it had taken the time traveller by surprise as she placed her other hand against the wall of the ARC corridor. She had been on the way to speak to Abby in the menagerie about something when the pain overcame her, and now Emily found herself taking short, and shallow breaths as she waited for the pain to subside. After a few moments, Emily felt herself regaining control and continued her journey to the Menagerie, which was only two halls away.<p>

Since the prevention of New Dawn, the ARC team had fallen into their old routine when it came to anomalies. Lester had sorted out Emily's identity and she now formally existed in this time, and had since joined the ARC as an assistant to Abby in the Menagerie, where the platinum blonde haired lady was helping her get to know some of the prehistoric creatures. Back in the 1800's, where Emily was originally from before she had stepped through her first anomaly, the theories of Darwin and evolution were new, and so Emily had been catching up with things people in the 21st Century were taught in school and beyond so that she could find her own place in the team, other than being Matt's partner- both professionally and personally.

Over the past year, Matt and Emily had spent time getting to know each other more outside of the ARC, and had made their relationship officially public a few weeks after New Dawn - not that the other members of the team needed telling, after watching the couple and working with them day in-day out. The pair now lived together and had settled down into a stable relationship. Matt was currently in a meeting with Lester, Becker and Connor and Abby and Emily hadn't been required to attend, so the Nineteenth century woman had decided to spend some time with her friend and Rex the flying lizard, who had become a familiar figure flying around freely within the building.

Entering the menagerie, Emily found Abby to one corner, where she could be heard making small noises at a small baby, who gurgled in response. Hearing the whooshing of the electric door, Abby turned and gave Emily a smile as she said to the small baby in her arms, "Look whose here - it's Auntie Emily."

Emily smiled warmly as she came over to the pair. Abby had discovered a short time after New Dawn that she was pregnant and had given birth to baby Nicholas nearly four months ago. Abby and Connor had married a short time before Nicholas' birth, and were enjoying the new experience of parenthood - much to the amusement of the rest of the team, as they watched Connor at one point try and teach a three month old Nicholas about a piece of technology he had been working on - only for his baby son to fall asleep through mid-explanation.

"Hello, little man. How are you?" Emily smiled as she gave Nicholas her finger to grab a hold of, which the baby boy gripped enthusiastically as he shook it from side to side. Abby smiled warmly as she passed Nicholas over to his honorary aunt.

"Are the boys still in their meeting?" Abby asked as Emily took Nicholas and bounced him up and down lightly.

"Yes. At last check, Becker was in a full lecturing mode. Jess is glad she didn't have to go in. Apparently Becker was going through his notes last night, and so she's heard everything." Emily explained as she and Abby moved to the work area where Rex was currently eating from a small bowl.

Abby chuckled. It had taken Becker two months to ask Jess out and the pair were still in the early stages of a relationship - but they seemed to be going well. During Abby, Emily and Jess' weekly girl-nights at Jess' apartment - which had become the norm for months now - the three women would always share gossip about their respective relationships, as well as talk about life away from the ARC, and Jess had kept the pair up to date on the Becker front, much to the pair's amusement.

Emily was about to say something, when she let out another gasp, which attracted the attention of Baby Nicholas, Abby and Rex, who turned away from his food to give the brown haired lady a quizzical look.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, as she gave her friend a look of concern. Emily motioned for Abby to take Nicholas, as she felt herself double over. The pain was much sharper than the last time, and Emily had to sit back onto a nearby stool as her hand gripped the edge of the counter - her knuckles turning white from the pressure she was exerting in the action.

"I'm not sure." Emily answered truthfully as Abby set Nicholas down in his play pen and came over to the pained woman, who had clamped her eyes shut and was taking short breaths. "I've been getting pain on and off since this morning, but it's gotten worse over the past 10 minutes or so."

"I'll call a medic -" Abby began but Emily waved the woman's suggestion off.

"It'll pass in a few moments." Emily assured the younger woman as her face turned into a slight grimace, as she bent her head to focus her breathing. Abby frowned by silently complied, coming over to place a hand on Emily's back and rub soothing circles over the cotton shirt Emily adorned along with a pair of jeans.

As Emily said, the pain once again subsided and she was able to relax. Without a word, Abby went to fetch her a glass of water and came back, as Emily tested her stability and stood up slowly. Emily smiled and thanked Abby for the drink.

"I think you should get checked out," Abby said as Emily took a grateful helping of the clear liquid. "Maybe you ate something that hasn't agreed with you?"

"I haven't eaten anything I wouldn't normally." Emily replied as she placed the glass back onto the counter in front of her. "Perhaps it's just a bug that is going around?"

"Maybe. But you only got over a bug a few months ago. Unless it didn't really go away." Abby thought aloud, as Emily nodded in agreement seconds before the Victorian woman's calm face paled and a look of alarm overcame her. "Emily-"

"What- Oh My..." Emily trailed off as she looked down to see a dark stain forming over her jeans, and the puddle of water growing around where she was standing. Abby rushed around and stopped abruptly as she took in the site. Emily looked up to Abby with an anxious look. "What's happening?"

"I think you're water's just broke." Abby said in a shocked voice, before she shook herself and ran to a nearby phone. Dialling the internal code, Abby only had to wait for a few rings before a member of the on-call medical staff answered.

"_Medical Bay_."

"This is Abby Maitland; I need a team sent to the menagerie immediately. I have a woman who's just gone into labour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Life Unexpected [title could change]

**Fandom**: Primeval

**Character(s):** Emily Merchant; Abby Maitland; Matt Anderson; Connor Temple; Jess Parker; Hilary Becker; James Lester.

**Pairings**: Memily; Conby; Jecker

**Rating**: G (K+)

**Summary**: Post 5x06. When Emily begins to feel a sharp pain on the way to the ARC Menagerie, she has no idea that both her life and Matt's is about to change, as her water breaks while she and Abby are talking. First Primeval Fic.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. My muse is taking it in, and thus, I am able to give you a new mini-chapter ^_^ Not much of Emily in this chapter, but she'll appear in the next one as that's when we reach the actual labour scene. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Matt Anderson rubbed a hand across his weary blue eyes, as Hilary Becker returned to his seat after giving a rather drawn out lecture on plans for extra ARC Teams and Security measures, based on the lessons the team had learnt in the wake of New Dawn. Beside the team leader, Connor Temple had occupied himself by making paper dinosaurs out of some scraps of paper he had found beside James Lester's desk, and the finished paper figures were now displayed in front of him on Lester's desk.

"I'm thinkin' of makin' them into a little mobile for Nick, to hand above his play pen," Connor had explained in a whispered voice during Becker's lecture, and Matt couldn't help but give the younger man a small smile. Nicholas' arrival had been a welcome surprise to Connor and Abby, but they were natural parents to the baby boy, whose aunts and uncles were his parent's colleagues and friends.

Since they had stopped Philip Burton's machine, the ARC Team had become a lot closer, now the secrets they had all been keeping had come to light. Matt had lowered his defences and was now a lot more relaxed around the team now that his mission was completed in this timeline. Connor no longer hid the work he was doing from the rest of the team, and Matt even gave him small insights from his own knowledge of future technology. Becker was still the same as always, if not a little more protective of Jess than he was before the couple started going out; he had even gone so far as to ensure the Infirmary always kept spare epi-pens in their medicine cabinet so as to prevent a repeat of the Bug incursion over a year before.

At the sound of Lester's voice, Matt snapped his attention back to the present, focusing back to the meeting at hand, which Lester was now closing. "- Thank you for your recommendations, Becker, I'll be sure to pass them onto the Minister's office: you've obviously thought it all through thoroughly."

Connor had to suppress a small life that threatened to escape his lips at Lester's dead panned statement. _Thorough_ was not the word the computer wizard would have chosen, personally, but it served it's purpose to describe Becker's master plan. Matt shook his head slightly at the younger man's antic as he risked a glance at the smug look Becker was now sporting.

"Well, I think we have covered everything for now." Lester concluded, as he closed the file Becker had given him. Noticing the three men hadn't moved from their seats, Lester gave them a raised eyebrow. "Well, chop, chop. I'm sure you've all got things you have to be getting back to work on."

"Oh right," Connor answered lamely as the three men got up from their seats and made a simultaneous bee line for Lester's office door. Lester shook his brown haired head exasperatedly as the three men left, before going back to some paperwork he had put aside.

—o—

While Lester was rounding up the meeting in his office, Jess Parker was keeping herself busy by running several system scans to check for any virus' or codec errors, which could cause problems during an anomaly alert. Emily had left a short time ago in search of Abby in the menagerie and as the young woman couldn't leave her console, Jess had decided to run a few routine checks.

She was just about to start another scan when Abby's voice came over the com. "_Jess_?"

"Hi Abby, is something wrong?"

"_Is the meeting still going on_?" Abby asked. Jess detected the note of anxiety in her friend's voice as she asked the question – and she sounded as though she was walking quickly down a corridor.

"Yes, but they should hopefully be finished soon." Jess answered. "Is something wrong?"

"_It's Emily_." Abby answered, concern now lacing her voice. "_She was complaining of tummy pain when she came to see me_."

"Oh no, is she okay?" Jess asked worriedly, her blue eyes showing concern.

"_Er, well, it depends which way you look at it_," Abby answered hesitantly. "_She's in labour._"

"What?" Jess exclaimed. "You mean she's- she's –"

"She's having a baby, yeah." Abby answered as she walked beside the gurney Emily was now sitting up on, Emily's hand gripping her own as another contraction became apparent, just as the small team entered the medical bay. "Her water's broke a few minutes ago and I don't think she'll be long now."

"Oh God," Jess said in a shocked voice. Behind the team co-ordinator, the door to Lester's office opened as Matt, Connor and Becker filed out into the Hub's Base of Operations area. "Um, I'll let Matt know now."

"_Thank's Jess_." Abby answered, just as Jess heard Emily give a small cry of pain in the background.

Jess nodded shakily to herself, as she turned herself around in the control chair, to find herself facing the man in question as he, Becker and Connor came toward her. The three men were talking quietly, and Connor seemed to be holding some paper shapes in his hands, as the three companions laughed quietly at a small joke Becker appeared to be recounting.

"Matt," Jess called, bringing the men's attention to her.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" The team leader asked the smaller woman with a smile, as Becker came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jess bit her lip nervously as she tried to figure out, how to explain what was going on to Matt. Jess had heard the shock in Abby's voice, and she couldn't begin to try and walk in Emily's shoes at the moment, with this unexpected new development.

Matt noticed the worry and nervousness in Jess' face, and his smile fell slightly. "Jess, what's the matter?"

"Emily's been taken to the Medical Bay," Jess answered nervously.

"Why? Is she okay?" Matt asked, his tone sobering- yet his blue eyes conveyed worry in their sharp gaze.

Jess swallowed. "Yes... and-and No."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, his brow furrowing, as Jess bit her lip.

"She's in labour." Jess said quietly.

"Say again?" Connor asked, thinking he'd misunderstood.

"She's gone into labour," Jess repeated, a little louder this time. "She was with Abby and Nicholas in the menagerie when she started getting severe stomach cramps. The next thing they knew, Emily's water's had broken."

"But she's not pregnant." Matt said, in an unnaturally confused tone of voice.

"Apparently she is." Becker said with raised eyebrows, as his arm rested across the back of Jess' chair.

"Abby called the Medical team and they had just gotten to the infirmary when Abby told me. She said Emily looks like she's going to deliver soon." Jess explained.

"C'mon mate, let's go." Connor urged his friend, who was still standing stiffly as a feeling of shock came over him.

"Matt," Becker said loudly, bringing the man out of his shock. "Go."

Matt nodded, as Connor gave him a gentle push, which spurred the ex-military zoologist into action, as he then took off at a run in the direction of the infirmary, followed moments later by Connor; Leaving Becker and Jess alone in the Operations room.

"Did you know Emily was pregnant?" Becker asked. Jess shook her head.

"I don't think Emily knew herself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>:

In regards to Emily not knowing she was pregnant- there are indeed some women who don't actually know they are pregnant until they go into labour. It's not common, but is known to happen; both in healthy women and women with PCOS (Polycystic Ovary Syndrome).

Sorry if I confused anyone!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next chapter. There shouldn't be more than 4 or 5 for this story, as this is a mini-story. Like I said, i didn't plan on writing it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Life Unexpected

**Fandom**: Primeval

**Character(s):** Emily Merchant; Abby Maitland; Matt Anderson; Connor Temple; Jess Parker; Hilary Becker; James Lester.

**Pairings**: Memily; Conby; Jecker

**Rating**: G (K+)

**Genre**: AU; General; Family

**Summary**: Post 5x06. When Emily begins to feel a sharp pain on the way to the ARC Menagerie, she has no idea that both her life and Matt's is about to change, as her water breaks while she and Abby are talking. First Primeval Fic.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the continuing feedback. I admit, this may not be my best chapter yet, but I hope its okay- I'm worried about Matt's characterisation in this chapter, because it's hard to know how he would react. Oh, and warning for Memily fluff!

Once again, feedback would be great. And any thoughts on what will happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Matt, mate. Wait up!"

Connor called as he jogged to catch up with Matt's unforgiving pace through the hallways of the ARC as he made his way to the facility's medical bay, where Emily had been taken after she had gone into unsuspected labour. The Irishman hadn't spoken a word since Jess had informed him of the news that Emily had been taken there after suffering severe abdominal cramps, before her waters broke in the menagerie, and Connor was becoming concerned over the man's silence.

_How could she not have told me?_, Matt thought to himself as he marched toward the infirmary. Out of the corner of his blue coloured eyes, Matt noted Connor coming into pace with him as he continued his journey, but he didn't say anything.

"Matt, slow down." Connor tried again, refraining from placing his hand on the ex-soldiers arm in case Matt reacted badly to it. He had never seen Matt like this before, and it worried him.

Matt let out a shaky breath before he silently complied with the younger man's request, his breathing was uneven as the pair stopped a hall away from the medical bay, and placed a shoulder against the corner of a wall. Connor came to a stop just in front of the older man, and noted the mix of emotions that seemed to dance across the man's slightly paled face- even though his cheeks were slightly flushed from the run, which had turned into a brisk walk, Matt still seemed to show some of the earlier signs of shock he had displayed in the operations room.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Matt bowed his head slightly as he placed one hand on his jean clad hip. If the Irishman was being honest, he didn't know how he felt- he was numb. The shock of Jess' announcement that Emily had gone into labour had been like a bucket of ice cold water being splashed over him.

Yes, he and Emily had been intimate – they were at that stage in their relationship, after Emily had slowly become accustomed to this new way of building a relationship in the 21st century- but Matt had honestly believed, that he would never be able to have children. In the future he had travelled back from, Infertility was ripe and having a child was a precious gift, even in the wasteland humanity fought to survive in. Most children born were seen to be infertile and so Matt, who had been born in the harrowing and desolate landscape, had believed that he- like others of his age- would be unable to conceive. It was why the couple had been unconcerned with contraception. Now, however, it seemed that the man from the future had been mistaken.

"No, not really," Matt said in a slightly breathless tone. "How could she not have told me?" The Irishman asked aloud for the first time.

Connor bit the corner of his lip, at Matt's voiced question. In honesty, he couldn't offer any sort of answer- _Abby probably could, she always seemed to know what to say in this kind of situation_, but she was currently with Emily, supporting her.

Connor took a deep breath before trying, "Maybe she didn't realise that she was? Or maybe she was scared of what you'd say if she told ya'?"

Matt looked up at that younger man with a look that clearly told Connor that he wasn't helping, with his train of thought, because Matt had begun to think the same thing.

"Okay, not helping." Connor agreed in a slightly nervous voice. "But think of how Emily feels? If she didn't know she was pregnant, and her waters break, she must be freaking out right about now."

"What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked, confusion evident in his features. To Connor, the Irishman seemed lost – something which he never appeared to be.

"Be there." Connor answered simply. "When Abby told me she was expected Nick, I totally freaked- thought after everythin' that we were still too young. But it worked out for us, and- and it'll work out for you and Emily too."

"You had time to get used to the idea," Matt pointed out. "We haven't."

"You'll get there. I mean, you do love Emily don't you?"

Matt met Connor's eyes at the question. Of course he loved Emily, more than any other woman he'd ever met; but with his mission, Matt hadn't been the kind of man to think ahead to the future, not when there had been an ever-conscious threat in the present. But now that his mission was over, Matt was only beginning to think about such trivial matters as falling in love and perhaps settling down with a woman he loved, to get married. Children hadn't even been thought of.

"Of course I do," Matt answered with certainty. "I wouldn't be with her if i didn't."

"Well then," Connor said, in what he hoped was a slightly lightened tone. "Why are we standing around here, when you're girl is about to have your kid? We need to get there so that your hand can get squeezed to the point of it breakin' while Emily does the hard work of bringin' your new boy or girl into the world."

* * *

><p>Emily took a panting breath, as she gripped Abby's hand, just as another wave of contractions overcame her. They were becoming more and more frequent, which – the on call doctor had explained- meant that labour would be imminent.<p>

"That's it," Abby coached. "Take nice, easy breaths."

"This can't be happening," Emily ground out, her voice slightly higher than normally as she spoke though the wave of pain as turbulent emotions filled her.

"Well, it is, so you need to concentrate on gettin' through this, and you can meet your new little boy or girl, eh?" Abby said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Emily had answered repeatedly to medical staff that she had been unaware of her pregnancy, and the staff were sympathetic toward the young woman, who was clearly in a state of shock as she got ready to give birth. Abby had stayed with Emily throughout, and after Jess' promise to alert Matt to the situation, she was able to focus on her friend who had still not come to terms with the fact she was soon to be a new mother.

"Alright Emily," the Female doctor – Dr. Nichols- said, as she came over to the two women. "In a few moment's I'm going to ask you to begin pushing. You are fully effaced and dilated and your body is going to tell you that you're ready to push and so in a couple of contractions time, you're going to."

Emily nodded, her face slightly pale, as she turned to Abby worriedly. "What am I going to tell Matt when he finds out? How am I supposed to explain all of this?"

"Hey, it'll be alright. He'll be alright." Abby said, reassuring the frightened woman- hoping that she was right. Matt wasn't a fan of surprises, and this could be seen as the biggest surprise of them all- for both herself and Matt.

"No, it won't be." Emily said worriedly, as her face scrunched up in pain, and the grip on Abby's hand tightened once again as another contraction overcame her.

"Yes it will." Abby said. "Look, you're scared and you're about to go through somethin' major, you're not thinkin' straight. Matt will be okay- he's a great bloke, and he loves you more than anythin' in the world. You'll be fine."

As Abby said this, the doors to the medical bay opened, revealing Connor and a slightly flushed face Matt, who after taking in the wing, zeroed in on Abby and Emily and came over to the two women. Abby noted that Matt's breathing was uneven and slightly laboured, from what she assumed was because he had run here from the operations room.

"Emily," Matt said, by way of greeting as he came over to Emily's other side, placing a hand on top of her now slightly damp curls before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. Emily looked up at her partner with worried brown coloured eyes, which were now slightly glazed with pain.

"Matt I-" Emily began, as she noted the underlying emotions in Matt's blue eyes. But Matt shook his head slightly as he offered her a nervous smile.

"Shh, it's alright." Matt said with a nod of reassurance, as he covered Emily's free hand with his own.

The Irishman then turned to Abby, "Thank you Abby," he said sincerely.

Abby smiled at Matt, as he fell into his role as perspective father, and who had immediately come to Emily's side in confidence. "No problem. You'd do the same, "Abby smiled. "Actually, Emily and Jess did."

Matt gave the younger woman a small smile as he moved his hand from Emily's head and to across her back and shoulders. Emily reluctantly released Abby's hand and traded grips onto Matt's hand, which she had slipped her own from beneath.

Doctor Nichols returned a moment later, she had now traded her white lab coat for a pair of medical scrubs. Seeing the small congregation that had formed around Emily's bed- and the way Matt had placed his arm around the expectant mother, Dr Nichols gave them all a smile before saying apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can stay with her."

Abby smiled in understanding and planted a small kiss on Emily's forehead. "Connor and I will be right outside." She reassured the soon-to-be-parents, before turning her gaze to Emily, "It's gonna' be okay."

"Thank you," Emily whispered as Connor gave her a nod of reassurance and met Matt's eyes for a moment, before he allowed Abby to lead him out into the corridor.

"Okay," Dr. Nichols began as Abby and Connor left and she turned her attention to Emily. "On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Emily nodded shakily, "A-Alright."

Matt looked between Emily and the Doctor, before he felt Emily's grip on his hand begin to tighten as a more painful contraction came on, which led to a cry of pain escaping the Victorian woman's lips.

"Okay, Emily now." Dr. Nichols urged, as Emily let out a small scream of pain, as she began to push. Sweat broke out over her paled skin, as her back arched. Matt gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze as he watched Emily's body shudder with the contraction. As the contraction ended, Emily sagged back, and Dr. Nichols lifted her head from where she had been watching Emily's progress. "Well done, Emily. Now on your next contraction, we're going to try and get the head out, okay?"

Emily nodded shakily as her damp haired head fell against Matt's shoulder, her breathing uneven as Matt rubbed his hand up and down the woman's shaking arm, and planted a kiss amongst her damp tendrils. As the next contraction came, Emily followed Dr. Nichols' instructions and gave another big push; the muscles in Emily's neck were taut and were ribboning beneath the skin from her exertion.

"Just a bit more, Emily. That's it, that's it, there you go." After a moment, Emily stopped once again as Dr. Nichols smiled at her. "I see a head."

"You do?" Emily asked breathlessly, as Matt murmured a few comforting words into Emily's now damp hair, which was plastered across her damp forehead in clumps.

"Uh huh," Dr. Nichols smiled, second's before Emily let out another cry of pain and pushed once again, her eyes now clamped tightly shut as her body focused on the birth.

"Here we go, here we go." Dr. Nichols coaxed, as she placed a hand beneath the newly released head. "Just one more, big push Emily."

"I can't," Emily cried as tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes, as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

"You have to, one more big push." Dr. Nichols urged.

"No, I can't." Emily cried.

"Yes you can," Matt reassured. "I'm right here. You can do it."

Emily looked at Matt through pained eyes, and saw the mixture of strength and love held within them. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

Matt seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden question, but when he took in Emily's tired face, he saw real fear and the belief that he might just do that.

"No," Matt said with a shake of his head. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Emily nodded, as she her breath hitched, on the onslaught of the final contraction, which would help deliver the baby fully. Turning her head back, Emily bit down on her lip as she pushed for one final time.

"Push," Dr. Nichols urged, as Emily's hand squeezed Matt's so hard, the Irishman imagined several bones breaking under Emily's iron grip.

With a final cry of pain, Emily gave one final push. Moments later, Dr. Nichols had straightened and was wrapping a small, pink bundle into a white blanket, swathing her gently, as she cleaned the newborn, after clamping and cutting the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations," Dr. Nichols said with a smile, as she handed Emily the neatly wrapped up bundle, which had began to cry. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>:

So hope this chapter came out okay. You almost didn't get this update, as I was in the progress of turning on the second episode of "Chaos" which star's Primeval's own James Murray (Stephen) alongside Eric Close. But then I realised that if I didn't update, you may send some prehistoric creatures after me for leaving you hanging, so I'm off to watch it now.

Next chapter soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A Life Unexpected  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Primeval  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Emily Merchant; Abby Maitland; Matt Anderson; Connor Temple; Jess Parker; Hilary Becker; James Lester.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Memily; Conby; Jecker  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G (K+)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post 5x06. When Emily begins to feel a sharp pain on the way to the ARC Menagerie, she has no idea that both her life and Matt's is about to change, as her water breaks while she and Abby are talking. First Primeval Fic.

**Disclaimer**: Primeval does not belong to me, if it did then S6 would already be filming. The only characters I own are Baby Anderson-Merchant and little Nicholas Temple ^^

**Author's Note**: After the wait, here is the next chapter. I don't know whether this is the end of the story, or if I should put in an epilogue. I'm also not sure on the ending of this chapter, so forgive me if it's not up to par.

Thanks to '_**Asheryve**_' and '_**The Pieces That Don't Fit**_' for your encouragement and nudges to get me to finish this. Also, a special thanks to _**Esmerelda Diana Parker**_ for the idea of a name suggestion, I hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was getting dark outside the Anomaly Research Centre, or ARC as the building was affectionately referred to by those who spent their working lives within it's walls. However, the dark was of no concern to the small group of people who could now be found in the facility's medical bay where two members of the leading team were welcoming a new addition to this rather dysfunctional family they had made for themselves.

Jess Parker bounced on the balls of her feet slightly as Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant's new and unexpected baby girl was passed around the small congregation. The poor newborn had to be taken from Becker, who - even with his vast military experience and training - had not been prepared for the crying fit he would set off after making a face at the little girl, which she didn't like.

Matt remained seated on the edge of the bed Emily occupied, his arm remained draped across the back of her shoulders as he watched with hawk-life attention the movement of his new daughter. Emily's brown eyes were closed as she rested her head lightly under the irish man's slightly stubbled chin, after she had finally given into exhaustion.

Lester had popped by a short time ago, after Jess had informed him of the new arrival, and in usual Lester style, had stiffly congratulated them and gave them the rest of the week off as they got used to the idea of having a new addition. Matt had chuckled at the man after he had left, but he had yet to hold his new daughter.

It wasn't that he didn't want to - he did- but he feared that, although this was not something either of the pair had planned on, the little girl could disappear into thin air at any moment; that she was just a dream he had of a family with emily. Emily had given him questioning looks when he hadn't asked to hold the young baby, but – being able to read the man-from-the-future better than anyone – she had seen the concern and underlying fears of the new father.

Feeling Emily shift slightly against him in her light slumber, Matt turned away from where he had been watching Connor, as he took the little girl from Abby, and turned his blue eyes down to his chest where Emily's head shifted slightly. Using the hand he placed on Emily's shoulder, the Irishman carefully brushed a few vagrant curls from the Victorian woman's face. Emily mumbled slightly at this, but her eyes remained closed. She had managed to stay awake for a short time after delivery of the unexpected arrival, but couldn't keep herself awake – the others couldn't blame her.

"She's so tiny," Connor was saying, as Matt turned back to his colleagues and friends. "She's smaller than Nick was."

"And she seems to like you," Jess said with a smile, as she moved from her position on the other side of Becker, to see the little girl take a firm grip on Conner's finger.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Connor smirked as he gave the team co-ordinator a goofy grin. "But I reckon she'll have Matt wrapped around her little finger."

"And most likely you and Becker too," teased Abby, as she put a hand on Connor's arm, while she used her other hand to gently push a sleeping Nicholas back-and-forth in his pram.

"Highly unlikely," Becker scoffed, with a look of indifference. "You won't find me playing babysitter for either of you," he said, motioning to the two sets of parents with a look. Connor and Abby shared a smile at the soldier's adamant belief, as Matt gave his military colleague a raised eyebrow.

"Keep thinkin' that, mate." Connor joked, before he passed the little girl to Jess, who held her arms out to receive the newborn enthusiastically, after arriving shortly after Lester had left. "Here ya' go."

Jess brought the little girl to her, her face lighting up, as the little girl's nose wrinkled in a yawn. Watching the reactions to the newborn amongst his friends, Matt couldn't help but feeling slightly envious of how easily it was for them to interact with the little girl, even if Becker's reaction to the girl was less natural than Jess, Abby and Connor- even Emily.

As Jess allowed baby Anderson-Merchant to take a hold of her finger, Matt's attention was brought back to the Hospital bed he sat on, as Emily began to awaken from her light slumber. Raising a hand, Matt used a finger to gently brush a loose curl that had fallen across Emily's eye out of the way for a second time, as the Victorian woman lay with her head on his chest.

Emily shifted her head slightly, as she remained in Matt's half-embrace, the vibrations of Matt's soothing voice rousing her from the light slumber. Opening her tired brown eyes, Emily noted the lights in the infirmary had been turned down so as they were not too bright to blind tired eyes. Swallowing, Emily turned her head slightly to take in the small group, who had quickly become a circle of close friends, before turning her eyes to Matt, who broke his vigilance for Blue to meet Brown coloured eyes.

"Hi," Matt murmured, as he gave his partner a soft smile.

"Hello," Emily whispered, as she looked around, until she found her new daughter in Jess' arms.

"How are you feeling, Emily?" Becker asked, noting Emily's awakening whilst Abby, Connor and Jess watched Matt and Emily's new daughter.

"Tired, but I am well. Thank you." Emily said, offering the soldier a tired smile, before turning her eyes to Jess, who made a move to pass the baby to her mother but Emily stopped her with a slight shake of the head. "She seems content to stay with you, Jess."

Jess smiled, as Matt rubbed hand up and down Emily's arm , as Jess queued the new mother into their conversations while she slept. "I was just about to ask Matt, if you'd thought of a name for her yet?"

Emily smiled but shook her head. "Not quite yet."

"Well, I'm sure whatever name you choose, it'll be perfect." Jess smiled as she gently bounced the little girl.

"How about Tinkerbelle?" Connor asked off-handed, causing the group to turn to the younger man who seemed to shrink back a little beside Abby who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Only Connor's mouth could get Connor into trouble.

"They aren't going to name her after a pixie from a Children's movie, Temple." Becker chastised gravely with a shake of his brown haired head.

"Fairy." Connor corrected automatically.

"Since when did you know so much about Disney films?" Abby asked suspiciously, as Emily and Matt shared the same puzzled expressions.

"No reason," Connor answered a little too quickly, not wanting to confess to watching some of Abby's Disney collection from her old flat. Abby gave him a raised eyebrow and pointed look which instantly silenced the younger man as if to say '_Stop digging a hole you won't get out of, Con_'.

"As Jess said," Becker interjected, turning attention away from a very flustered Connor. "I'm sure that the name you choose will be adequate."

Just then, one of the nurses on the night duty came over. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are about to end."

Noticing the clock, the team noted that it was nearly 10PM. Jess made a slight 'O' with her mouth as she moved to carefully place the little girl in Emily's arms, before planting a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Congratulations."

Emily smiled, as she looked over the newborn, almost protectively. "Thank you."

Abby and Connor came over to the pair, having been there since Emily and Matt had welcomed their new daughter into the world. Abby came over to Matt's side; while Connor went over to stand beside Jess, his smile belying his fatigue.

"She's beautiful, Emily." Abby said, repeating her earlier sentiments, as she gave Matt a kiss on his cheek and then walked around to offer the new mother herself, a half hug. "We'll come and see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright," Emily nodded to her unexpected birthing partner and sent Connor a smile as Matt gave Abby a wink and grateful smile. "Thank you again, Abby, Connor."

"Anytime." "No probs," The couple answered simultaneously, and Connor and Abby switched positions and the Science geek gave Emily a fumbled peck on the cheek and hug. He then offered a hand to Matt, who took it and the two men, shook hands.

"Congratulations Mate."

"Thanks, Connor." Matt nodded, squeezing the younger man's hand in a silent thank-you for his actions earlier in the day. Connor seemed to understand and nodded before Abby and Temple moved aside and Abby began to push Nicholas toward the door.

Becker came over and planted a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek. "Congratulations, She's beautiful."

Connor's laugh could be heard from the other end of the Medical bay as he called back. "That's not what you said an hour ago when she wouldn't stop cryin' on ya'."

"I was...Caught unawares, Temple." Becker called back as Emily gave Matt a questioning look, but the man just shook his head with a small smile and looked toward his friend sympathetically.

"I'm sure whatever occurred, the captain did nothing wrong." Emily voiced, as her thumb brushed over her daughter's curled fist. The weight of the baby was something Emily was becoming accustomed to, and she found it reassuring.

Becker gave her a small smile and nodded his head toward Matt, whose attention had once again gone to new mother and baby. Not waiting for acknowledgement, Jess took Becker's arm gently in her hand and guided him toward the door as the team took their leave of the new parents. Lester had given the team the day off tomorrow due to the late night he had foreseen them having in all the excitement of a new extended addition to the team. He had done the same when Abby had given birth to Nicholas also.

Matt rested his head against Emily's as he watched over his girl – _no, girls_, Matt corrected himself as he lifted a hand to take hold of the little girl's curled hand in his own. He was captivated by the tiny features and the delicate skin of the newborn.

"So, what shall we name her?" Emily asked, breaking the companionable silence. The question had been on her mind also, but after Jess' question, she was now seriously considering the question.

"I-I don't know." Matt answered honestly. "I haven't really thought about it."

Emily nodded in understanding, before asking gently. "What was your mother's name?"

Matt's thumb stilled on the little girls hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had mentioned his mother, or even thought of her name. But it returned to him now, as he remembered asking his father the same question when he was much younger.

'_Saoirse' Gideon Anderson had whispered to a younger Matthew Anderson who ingrained the name to memory, a name fitful of his mother's irish roots._

"_Saoirse_" Matt answered quietly, as if the name sent a wave of pain through him- thinking of a woman he had never known, but whom he held a place in his heart for. Gideon had always said he was more like his mother, than Gideon himself. The name meant 'Freedom'.

"Saoirse." Emily repeated slowly; letting the name play on her tongue, as an idea came to her.

"Charlotte Abigail _Saoirse_ Anderson." Emily tried out slowly.

_Charlotte_, for the friend she had lost.

_Abigail_ for the friend who had helped the two time travellers since the day Emily entered this time and who had aided Matt in the completion of his mission.

And _Saoirse_: in memory of Matt's mother.

Matt didn't comment on Emily's suggestion immediately, but allowed himself a moment to take in the idea. It would be a beautiful name for the little girl, and Matt couldn't have picked a better selection himself. However it was the last name of the baby that caught him unawares.

"_Anderson?_" Matt asked in a whisper.

Emily gave him a small smile. She had been thinking about it since she had given birth to the little girl. In Emily's time it was unthinkable for a woman to bear a child out of wedlock – especially a woman in Emily's position; it would have been a scandal that would have seen her exorcised from every social circle she had walked in. But she also loved Matt, more so than any man she had ever courted. She had meant every word.

"Yes." The Victorian woman answered simply. "It's her father's name after all. And I could not have picked a better choice for her father."

Matt gave Emily a kiss, lifting her head slightly to meet her lips without saying a word. Her remarks warmed his heart beyond words, and her support in his none existent parenting skills surprised him. Looking down at his daughter now and thinking of Emily's choice in name – he liked it.

"I love it.." Matt murmured into Emily's hair. " And I Love you."

"And I, you." Emily murmured, as the two parents watched a newly named Baby Charlotte sleep contently in her mother's arms while grasping her father's finger.

They were connected to each other now. They were a family.

* * *

><p>Fini?<p>

Or would you like an Epilogue? It would probably be a moment between Matt and baby Charlotte, seen as he hasn't held her yet. Or that could be a one-shot in it's own right... Or it could be something different entirely - You decide ^^

Oh, and here are the Name Meanings for those interested:

Charlotte: Free Man  
>Abigail: Father rejoiced, or 'fathers joy'<br>Saoirse: Freedom

As always, reviews are love ^^


End file.
